Lady of the Lake: Book One- Memories
by comic-book-freak-22
Summary: Jack has decided that there must have been a reason that Manny would hide His memories, so he has asked the Guardians to come into the memories with him. Will there even be a reason that Manny hid the memories, or was it just for nothing? (I suck at summaries, R&R, and the rating is just to avoid any commotion.) Please Read and give this a try. I hope you enjoy it
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this came to me from being bored and I just started writing. I do hope that you like it. And please tell me what you think.**

**I don't own RotG, I just own my characters and story plot. Enjoy**

* * *

Jack stared at the golden canister in his hands, occasionally turning it over, but really just thinking. Tooth had informed him that the memories contained in the canister led right up to his death, every little detail of his past life was in that golden box. Problem was he wasn't sure he wanted to look, at least not as sure had he had been before. He was scared to learn what was contained in his thoughts. There must have been a reason Manny had locked his memories away, and he wasn't sure he wanted to know that reason. All the other spirits he had met so far all had their memories perfectly intact, but his weren't. And Jack was scarred to find out why.

The guardians all stood by and watched as Jack fought the battle with himself on whether he should open his memories or not. North looked from member to the next, "What should we do?" He asked with concern, drawing the others attention, "He's been staring at the canister for three hours."

Tooth looked back at Jack and then to the group before flying over to the teen. She floated gracefully down and placed her tiny hands on his shoulder for comfort. "Jack, you don't have to go into your memories alone if you don't want to."

Jack finally looked up with a confused and tired look, "What do you mean?" He asked as he set the canister aside.

Tooth sighed, looking over at the others who had appeared to have walked up to join them. "Well, if you say it's okay, we," she gestured to the rest of the guardians, "can go into your memories with you." She explained.

Jack looked down at the ground, "It's not that I'm scared to go alone, I'm scared of what I might find out." He admitted quietly as he kept his eyes trained on the floor. "I can't help but wonder why Manny would keep my memories from me."

"Well mate," Bunny spoke up as he grabbed the canister, "there's only one way to find out." He finished as he tossed the canister to Jack. "It's your choice on whether or not you want to go alone, but you should go."

Jack smiled at Bunny's words. He looked down at the small golden container in his hands. He look up at the rest of the guardians and opened the box. Transporting them all into his memories.

"_Jack, stop that you'll get hurt!" a girl yelled as she stood under a tree, looking up through the branches._

"_Aw, come on Si', nothings gonna happen." A familiar voice said._

The guardians walked forward to where the girl was and looked up the tree. They saw none other than Jack Frost. Although he was a lot younger and had brow hair instead of white.

_The girl sighed and folded her arms over her chest, "Jack if you fall, I will laugh. And that's all I will do, not help you not ask if you're okay, I will just laugh."_

"_Ah, you're no fun." The younger form of Jack shouted down to the girl on the ground. He grabbed onto the branch with just his hands and started to swing back and forth. He did this for a minute before his hand slipped and he fell to the ground. Right at the girls feet._

_She looked down at him, "Told you so." She said as she turned to go back to town. "You do realize that this is the fourth time that you have fallen out of a tree this week. Sooner or later father John is going to start thinking that you are possessed." The girl said as she kept walking away._

_Jacks younger form groaned and sat up, a hand flying to his head in pain. Another groan left his mouth and the girl was back at his side. She sighed as she knelt down next to him. She put her hand on his shoulder and shoved him back down. "You just fell twenty feet at least. You might have a concussion, stay laying down." She demanded as she stood, "I'm going to go get help." She finished as she ran in the direction of what the Guardians assumed to be the town._

_The younger Jack groaned as he slightly shifted positions. He sighed in defeat and laid perfectly still. "Well, she's certainly smart for only being twelve." He grumbled. "And she lied."_

The Guardians all looked to the spirit Jack. Bunny smirked, "So, who's the little lady, Jack?"

Jack looked at back him with a light blush, "I don't- I honestly don't know yet." He responded, quickly looking away.

Bunny nudged Jack in the shoulder, "I have a feeling that you do." He teased as the girl in the memory came running back with a couple people training behind her.

"_There he is." The girl said as she pointed to where Jack was lying motionless. "He fell out of the tree from about twenty feet up" She informed as the three males walked past her. She followed behind._

_The men walked up to Jack and one knelt down next to him. The man sighed and shook his head. "One of these days son, you are going to get yourself killed."_

_Jack smiled and looked up at the man and smiled. "Sorry Dad, but I thought that the branch could hold me."_

"_I told you it wouldn't." The girl mumbled from behind the men._

_The man now revealed to be Jack's father looked back at the girl. "Sian, maybe you should head back home." He said softly._

_Sian sighed, "Fine, Jack it if you make it past tonight, come over to my house tomorrow." She said as she skipped away._

_The man looked back at Jack. "Now, why were you up in that tree anyways Jack?" The father asked as he helped Jack sit up so he could evaluate any wounds Jack might have gotten._

_Jacks cheeks went a bright pink shade, "Um-uh, I was uh trying to impress Sian." He spoke nervously._

Bunny smirked at Jack and started to laugh to how purple Jacks face had gotten. (Because he was the spirit of winter, his blood ran cool when he was embarrassed, so he turned purple instead of pink.)

_His father chuckled at his sons reasoning, "You risked getting killed, to impress a girl?" His father asked as the other two men snickered. _

"_Well, you certainly are your father's son." One of the men laughed. "Now John, do you need any help getting that trouble-maker of a son back to your house?" He asked._

"_No, the kid's small enough I can handle it myself." Jacks father said as he picked Jack up bridal style._

"_Daaaaaaaad." Jack groaned out as he tried to hide his blush._

"_Son, you have a twisted ankle and you shouldn't walk on it." His dad informed as he started to walk back towards town. "Sorry boys, tell Dan I'll work extra hours tomorrow." He told his friends. They nodded headed back the way they came. "Look Jack, I understand why you did what you did, God knows I've had my fair share of stupid stunts to impress a girl, but you need to think some things through first." Jack sighed as he tried to get out of his dads grip. "Stop squirming, you are not walking on that ankle for a while, son." His dad said as Jack gave up on trying to get away. "Look son, it's understandable that you'd want to impress Sian, but risking your life is not the way to impress a girl like her. She's not into that sort of stuff." His dad said as the arrived at front door of Jacks home._

_His father opened the door and walked in, setting Jack down on the sofa. "Your mother is going to be quite surprised with you injuries. I'm going to go get some cloths to clean the blood." His father said as he walked into the kitchen. _

_Jack laid back into the soft cushions and closed his eyes when he heard a loud gasp. He opened his eyes and saw his mother rush towards him. "Jack! What happened?" She asked, frantically looking over her son to see if he had any wounds. _

"_It's nothing mom, I just fell out of a tree." Jack said coolly, wincing whenever his mom moved a raw part of his body._

_Jack heard another gasp and looked to the hallway, and saw his little sister. She rushed forward, "What happened this time Jack?" She asked sweetly._

"_Nothing, I just took a tumble, that's all." Jack replied._

The guardians looked over to Jack and he sighed. "Ez vat your sister?" North asked quietly. Jack sighed and nodded.

Bunny put his hand on Jack shoulder, "Though I will still tease you the rest of this flash back, I want to give you a warning." He said and Jack looked up at him, "This is most likely going to be an emotional whirlwind for you, but that's why we are here." He said with a comforting squeeze to Jack's shoulder. Jack smiled at the statement. Bunny removed his hand and cleared his throat. "Once again, just remember. I am going to still you crap about anything and everything that happens in your memories." He said and Jack laughed.

* * *

**Okay, so I hope that you enjoyed it. Please tell me what you think, and I love getting suggestions from you guys. So REVIEW! **

**Bye, the freak is out of here**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello. That is all.**

**I only own my characters and story plot, nothing more, nothing less.**

* * *

_The memories flashed through a very boring week of past Jack being stuck in his bed, not allowed to do anything. After that Jack's father finally came into the room with good news from the town doctor._

"_Well Jack, good news. The doctor said that tomorrow you should be good enough to get up and moving again." His father said._

_Jack let out a long sigh, "Finally. I hate being bed ridden."_

"_Obviously, when you were younger your mother and I couldn't get you to stop moving." His father laughed. "But, you still have to suffer for one more day." He finished as he walked out the door._

_Jack sighed and laid back down when he heard a knock at his door. He sat up and told the person they could come in. His little sister came in through the door. "Hey Emma, everything okay?"_

_His little sister walked up to the bed and smiled. "Daddy says that you'll be all better tomorrow." _

"_That's right." He smiled as he repositioned himself so Emma could climb onto his bed. _

"_Does that mean that we can go ice skating?" She asked excitedly, "Mom said that with the storms that came this week that the lake is frozen solid." She explained as she bounced happily on the mattress._

"_I don't know Emma." Jack said uncertainly._

"_You can bring Sian if you want." Emma said tauntingly. There was a glint in Jack eyes that appeared at the mention of Sian._

Bunny looked at Jack and smiled. "OH, you are so in love with that girl." He taunted.

"Bunny!" Tooth exclaimed. "Stop pestering him and just watch the memories."

_The next day arrived and Jack eagerly jumped out of bed at the first light. He changed and rushed downstairs and saw Emma already ready to go skating. "Wow, just as excited as me I see." Jack said, startling his sister._

_She jumped and turned around with a smile on her face. "Come on Jack, let's go." She said as she ran up to him and grabbed his hand to drag him out of the house. "We have to go get Sian and get to the lake before it melts." She said excitedly._

_Jack opened the door and snickered. "Emma, it's still snowing, I doubt that the ice will melt." He laughed as Emma glared at him. Yet she still dragged him to the ever so familiar house that belonged to Sian's family. Emma let go of Jacks hand and ran up to the door. Jack followed after her and arrived at the door as Emma started banging on the door. "Emma, calm down." He said as he stopped her hand._

_The door opened slowly to reveal Sian's older brother. "Ah, hello Jack." He said happily._

"_Tyler, why are you so happy?" Jack asked._

"_Oh, it's nothing." Tyler said as he turned back towards the house. "Ben! You owe me! He's not dead!" _

**"_Were you two seriously betting on if I'd die?" Jack asked, feigning hurt._**

**"**_This shouldn't come as a surprise to you Jack." A voice said from behind Jack. "They bet on everything. The whole towns still betting on when Father John accuses you of being a witch." The voice continued. Jack and Emma turned around to see Sian. Jacks eyes lit up when he saw her, a smile forming on his face. She looked as if she'd just returned from town, bundled up and carrying bags of supplies. She smiled at him and Emma, "My moneys still on your eighteenth birthday." She said as she shuffled past them into the house. _

"_We were wondering if you wanted to come with us to go ice skating down at the lake!" Emma called after Sian. _

_A laugh was heard from Tyler. "Sian, skating? Really?" He asked through fits of laughter. "She doesn't know how to ice skate." _

_Jack smiled, "Well, I can teach her." He stated, as Sian walked back to the door. "Come on, it'll be fun. We even brought our mom's old skates." He said as he held out his hand to her. _

_Sian eyes the appendage skeptically before sighing and taking a hold of it. "If I die because you, I swear I will come back and haunt your butt." She mumbled to Jack. To which he replied with a laugh._

Bunny snorted at the scene playing out before him. "Oh, this all so priceless to watch." He said. He glanced down at the young guardian and laughed. "Jack you might want to be careful, if you keep blushing like that you might melt." His comment caused the rest of the guardians to look at Jack.

North broke out in laughter at the color of Jacks face. It had gone from a light purple to the deepest shade of the color possible. North clapped Jack on the shoulder, "No need to be embarrassed, Jack." He said, "We 'ave all been there." He finished with a laugh.

Jack just blushed more and tried to avoid any all contact with his fellow guardians.

* * *

**I do hope that you enjoyed the chaptr. please tell me what you think and vive any suggestions you have for the story. I will try to update this week again, but I make no promises, school starts soon and I have summer homework that I have to finalize.**

**The freak is out of here :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I know that this update is very overdue, and you all should just be happy that I am posting now. I want become more frequent in my updates, but it's hard when you get closer to the end of the school year. I will hopefully update at least within the next two weeks, at most with in a month. I do hope that you enjoy the next chapter. And I have had some people ask questions, so I will answer those here. Sian's name is pronounce, _Sigh-an. _Being twelve, she's probably about 4'8'' and she has blue eyes, deeper of a blue than Jacks, she has black hair, pale skin tone and an ordinary figure. Does that cover your questions Shiori Kudo? If not feel free to ask any other questions you have. Okay, so when the scene change happens it's an advanced in time of about two years so the appearance of Sian mentioned above is not going to be her appearance throughout the chapter. Sorry, but for those two years nothing interesting happened except Jack and Sian getting more natural with their flirting. Well, enough of my rambling, enjoy the story.**

**One more, I have gone over a hundred different ways to start this and didn't like any that involved the walk to the lake, so I am starting it with them already skating. I hope you don't mind. Also if you haven't figured it out yet _italics means__ memory,_ **this means guardians talking.

**I do not own RotG**

* * *

_Jack stood in front of Sian, holding her hands and trying to keep her standing up. A smile across his face the whole time. "Come on Sian, this isn't a hard concept, you keep your feet beneath your body." He laughed as he was forced to put an arm around her waist to keep her up._

_Sian shot him a glare as she tried yet again to get her feet to stay under her. "Oh, well I am so sorry that not everyone has your ability to stay up on ice." She responded as she yet again lost her balance and fell into Jack's chest._

_"Oh come on, even Emma is doing better than you." Jack laughed as he heaved her onto her own feet. "How can one person be this bad at ice skating?" He asked._

_"Hey," Sian dejected, "everyone starts as a beginner." She said as Jack finally let her drop on her butt. "Jack!" She exclaimed, as Jack laughed. The commotion caused Emma to look at the two and he as well broke out into a fit of laughter. "And that's what happens when you don't know how to do things. You fall flat on your butt."_

_"Oh, aren't you just a great teacher." Sian replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Jack continued to laugh, so Sian swiftly kicked her leg at him, sweeping his own feet out from under him. Jack fell onto the ice with a loud _thunck. _"Well, now that that's out of the way, why don't you stand up and then help me up?" Sian asked between giggles. _

_"That really hurt Si." Jack responded, but did what she asked nonetheless._

"Yeah, because the perfect way to get a girl to like you is dropping her on her ass." Bunny laughed.

"Bunny!" Tooth exclaimed, "Jack was obviously a very awkward child that didn't understand how to court a women."

"Okay, I'm right here." Jack said with offense. "And that's how people of that age flirt." He mumbled, his blush intensifying. "Can we just get back to watching my memories?"

"Of course Jack." North responded, "And Bunny, no more making fun of Jack because his lack of knowledge of women."

"Next time I'm not bringing you guys to watch my memories." Jack pouted, crossing his arms over his chest as he looked back to the scene playing out.

_The scene had changed. Not the place, it was still the lake, but it was spring time. Also, walking up to the lake appeared to be Jack and Sian only older. Jack's brown hair had grown to the same length it was as his spirit form and he had grown at least six inches. Sian herself had lost her baby weight, her dark hair had grown to about her mid back and was currently in a braid, she had grown about four inches and she had developed in certain areas. _**(A/N you all know what areas I'm talking about.) **_They walked to the lake in silence, Jack kept smiling and looking at Sian as she happily hummed._

_When they arrived at the lake Sian sat by the shore while Jack started to skip rocks. "So," Sian said as she walked up next to Jack, "When are you going to teach me how to do that?"_

_"Get up and come over so I can." Jack shot back with a smirk. Sian rolled her eyes but got up and walked over to him nonetheless. Jack turned her body so she was sideways and took a step back from her to grab a rock. He put his arms back around her and put the rock in her hand. "Now first off, you want a smooth flat rock to do this." He told her as he started to shift her arm back. "Now when you throw the rock you want to bring your arm back and then flick your wrist when you come back forward." He said, moving her arm with his. "Like so." He brought her arm forward and pushed on her wrist. Watching the rock fly across the lake and skip twice before plummeting into the water. Jack smiled to himself as he watched Sian jump up and down with glee. _

Bunny looked at the now very grape colored Jack and slapped his back. "Don't worry Jack, at least you broke out of the stage of awkwardness around your crush." He said as all the other guardians laughed.

"I will freeze over your warren when we get back." Jack mumbled. "Can we stop the whole give Jack crap about himself from 300 years ago?"

"You're right mate. We'll stop."

"Thank you."

_"Hello Jack." A flirtatious voice said, gaining the attention of the onlookers. Sian's smile fell when the voice reached her ears. "Oh, and Sian. Why don't you go play with a squirrel forest freak?"_

_Jack turned around to face the black haired girl and glared at her. "Oh Celeste, I didn't know that they opened that gates of hell for you on Sundays." He said as he walked between the two girls._

_Celeste smiled at him. "Oh Jack, your such a tease. Don't deny the feelings you have for me."_

_"I'm pretty sure that having feelings for a witch is illegal, and I would be burned at the stake for it." Jack said._

_"Jack I think I'm gonna go home." Sian said as she ran away from the scene._

_"good, I thought she'd never leave." Celeste said as she walked towards Jack, "Now dear I have a question for you, do-"_

_"Whatever your question is the answer is no. Now if you don't mind I'm going to go chase after my friend that you always manage to scare away." Jack quickly said as he ran after Sian._

_"Trust me Jack, one day we will be together." Celeste muttered as she glared at Jacks fleeting form._

* * *

**Okay, so later today I will hopefully be posting again. I got snowed in so I have time now. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and sorry for any mistakes that are there. Make sure to read the next authors note, it has some important info on this story in there.**

**The Freak is out of here, Bye**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so this is a little late sorry, my internet crashed yesterday. But it's here now. So first let me explain some things about this book. This is the first book in a three book series, if it seems rushed that's because it is, I want to finish this book so I can move onto the more entertaining second book. The first two books in this series are very heavy in the tragedy sector, my goal with them is to destroy, then rebuild you in the third book. Now, onto more about this story, at this point in the story Jack is 16 and Sian is 15. Other than that if you have any questions feel free to ask and will happily answer them. This is actually probably going be the last chapter of this story that's in the memories.**

**I don't own RotG**

* * *

_The scene changed again and the guardians found themselves looking at the forest close to the lake. The time had changed as well, there was a gentle fall of laves through out the forest. _

_"Jack you're gonna fall!" a little voice flittered through the forest._

_Once again Jack was in a tree and hanging upside down with his little sister and her friends surrounding the base. "No I'm not Emma."_

_"He said the same thing to me two years ago and he twisted his ankle after he fell twenty feet." The familiar voice of Sian shouted. "Don't kill yourself Overland." she shouted as she walked past the tree with two empty buckets in her heads._

_"You hold so little faith in me, Sian." Jack responded, putting his hand over his heart. "I'm slightly hurt,"_

_"You'll get over it quickly." She replied as she continued to walk towards the lake._

_"You should listen to her Jack." Emma said nervously. "You always manage to fall out of-" She stopped suddenly when the branch gave out under Jacks weight and he crashed to the ground. "-the tree."_

_"Told you so." Sian said as she came up behind the huddle of girls and broke through the pact. She knelt beside Jack and pulled a wet rag out of one of the buckets. She rung it out and picked up Jacks bloody left arm._

_"Ow!" Jack wined at the movement._

_"Baby." Sian muttered as she started to wipe the blood away. Jack winced at every movement and every time Sian rolled her eyes. "if you didn't want to be in pain, you shouldn't have been so stupid. You knew that branch wouldn't be able to hold your weight." She lectured as she wet the rag again. she looked at the group of girls that surrounded them. "Emma can you go get your mother?" Sian asked as Jacks eyes widened in horror._

_"Yes." Emma replied as she took off to get her mother._

_Sian went back to cleaning Jack's wound. She sighed as Jack once again flinched and groaned in pain. "Yes it hurts when you move it."_

_"Well, I wouldn't have to move it so much if you would stop pushing on it so hard." Jack protested._

_"I wont be able to properly clean the wound if I don't. Do you want to die slowly because of infections?" Came the angry response followed by Sian pushing rather hard directly on the cut. Pain shot up Jacks arm and ripped a scream of agony from his throat. Sian quickly pulled tha rag away at his scream. "Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry." she quickly apologized._

_"I am never excepting medical help from you again yo- what are you doing?" Jack asked as he noticed Sian ripping her apron._

_Sian's only response was to wrap the shred of cloth around Jack's arm before tying the toe ends into a knot. Jack winced as the fabric tightened around his wounds._

_"Jack?!" Came the horrified scream of Jacks mother. She fell onto her knees on the opposite side of Jack as Sian. "What in the world happened?"_

_"Nothing to bad mom, I just fell." Jack said calmly trying to hide his winces when his mom hugged him._

_"Out of a tree cutting his arm ad probably damaging his head again." Sian added as she gestured to Jack's blood stained bound arm._

_"Oh, honey, what were you thinking?" His mother sighed._

_"I was trying to entertain Emma and her friends." Jack responded with a wince as his mother and Sian helped him sit up._

_"I'll go get your father to help carry you home." His mother then got up and shoed away the group of girls. "Thank you again Sian."_

_After the group had left Sian turned back to Jack. "You do realize that one of these days you are going to do something stupid to help your sister ad it's going to get you killed."_

Bunny looked over at Jack and noted that he was no longer smiling or blushing or any of his usual facial expressions. He was actually looking down at his feet with a saddened look. "Oi, Frosty, you okay?"

"It's just funny." Jack responded, "She had no idea that she was right." The rest of the Guardians looked at each other nervously.

Jack felt a small hand on his leg and looked down to see Sandy standing there with a sincere smile on his face.

"Thanks Sandy." Was the only response Jack gave before looking back at the memories.

_The scene had changed yet again, this time it was back to winter and at the lake. Two figures were coming closer and they were identified when Sian's laughter sounded. Jack and Sian walked up to the frozen lake and sat down, putting on their skates. Jack than stood and helped Sian up. He didn't let her hand drop as he led her onto the ice. They started their slow turn around the lake, hands still entwined. _

_"Well, I must you are certainly better at this than the first time you ice skated." Jack laughed as he sped them up a little._

_Sian shook her head at his comment, "Stop ruining the moment Jack." She said as she leaned in closer. Jack let out a low laugh and just put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer. "You see how nice a date can be if you just shut your mouth for once in your life?"_

_"Be nice, you're resting a lot of weight on me and if I move you will fall."_

_"Because that's a great way to a return on the second date." Sian mumbled. _

_"Well, it's still not the worst, I could always give you food that you're allergic to, talk about only myself and l=not let you get a word i-"_

_"Just stop talking Jack." Sian said quickly._

Bunny once again looked back at Jack who was once again blushing. "Well Frosty it looks like you some how managed to con the girl into datin' ya." He laughed as Jack got back to his regular self. "Ah, I'm just messing with you."

"Well, can you stop it?"

"Nope."

"Just stop talking cottontail." Jack said mocking Sian.

_The scene seemed to fast forward through a couple weeks and stopped on a warm sunny day in the middle of what could be assumed as fall. The little down of Burgess seemed a buzz with excitement for some reason. The scene once again flashed and the Guardians found themselves in Jack's old house. A momentary look around the room they were in and they saw Jack standing over a wooden work bench. He seemed to be concentrating on it hard and upon closer inspection the Guardians realized that he was working on a ring of some sort. Jack leaned away from the wooden carved ring and blew away the sawdust from it. He then held it close to his face and gave it great inspection. After he was finished he set it down on the table and smiled. He turned when he heard the door open._

_"Jack, how's the ring coming?" His father asked as he walked up to the tale._

_Jack held out the ring and asked, "What do you think?"_

_"I think she'll love it." _

_Jack smiled and stood up, "Well, I should get ready for the festival."_

Tooth gasped, "I know why the towns all happy, it's the Harvest Festival!" She said excitedly, looking around at all the confused faces of her fellows. She rolled her eyes and started to explain. "It's a festival that the town throws on the last day of fall after the week of harvesting for corn and pumpkins. It's the greatest celebration this town throws, everyone gets the entire day off and then they have a great party throughout the town."

"And you know this because?" Jack asked.

"Some of the other fairies and I would watch it before they stopped holding it." She explained.

* * *

**Okay, so sorry for the late update, I have had a lot on plate lately. So I am hoping that the next chapter will up sometime next week. Once again please review and give me any advice you have, also feel free to ask questions that you have. Well that's all.**

**Bye, the Freak is out of here**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello. I am back and I have your update! So be happy. That is all.**

**I don't own RotG**

* * *

"Really, Tooth?" Bunny asked surprised. "Why did you and the fairies watch it?"

"It is actually quite fun to watch the humans in a festival that is this happy. In fact, I think this is one of the last ones I watched." Tooth mumbled before her eyes lit up, she gasped loudly and looked at Jack, "I know what happens tonight!" She squealed. The boys all flinched from the high pitched octave Tooth's voice reached.

"So what happens?" Jack ask, but the only response he revives is a Cheshire grin from Tooth. The look caused a tremor of fear to run through Jack before he looked back at what was happening in the memories.

_The scene showed a nervous 18 year old Jack bouncing on the balls of his feet in the middle of the Harvest Festival. The town was decorated beautifully, with yellows, reds, browns and golds dancing in the light breeze as the music flitted through the square. The townsfolk themselves seemed to be the happiest of all, dancing and laughing as the children ran around happily. The chatter was about happy things, no talk of war or poverty or the winter coming up. It was a lighthearted festival that lifted everyone's spirits lifted. The 18 year old Jackson Overland stood awkwardly by one of the many food carts, bouncing and looking nervously at his hands. _

_"Hello." A sickeningly sweet voice sounded from behind Jack. He turned to see none other than Celeste. "Out here by yourself, are you? What say you about me joining you?"_

_Jack rolled his eyes at the girls fevered attempts, "Look Celeste, we have been over this numerous times, and the answer is always no." Jack responded as he turned back to the square. He heard the girl grunt in anger and her angered stomps as she walked away. He sighed in relief as his eyes resumed their scanning of the crowds as his nervousness returned._

"Well, someone certainly seems nervous about something, eh Jackie boy?" Bunny mocked nudging Jack in the shoulder.

"Shut up already cottontail." Jack responded, though his blush that was returning was enough to have Bunny and North laughing themselves to tears. Jack rolled his eyes, "Next time I'm not letting you guys watch my memories with me."

"Oh, Jack." Tooth said putting a comforting hand on his shoulder, "You better get used to it because what happens later in this specific memory is going to open you up to much ridicule from them. But they do mean well." She said with a smile.

"That's comforting." He responded sarcastically.

_Sian quietly walked up behind Jack and put her hands over his eyes. A smile spread over his face at her presence, "Guess who?" She sung sweetly into his ear._

_Jack hummed and put his hand up to his chin in mock thinking, "Kassandra?"_

_"Nope."_

_"Jessica?"_

_"No."_

_"Umm, Taylor?"_

_"No." Sian said slower._

_"Rebecca?"_

_"No." He voice now held a sharp tone as her jealousy was starting to show through._

_"Tami?"_

_"I feel like I should be concerned that all these girls are doing this type of thing to you." She said, removing her hands._

_Jack laughed at that, turning around he put his arms around her waist and buried his face in her hair. "Don't worry, you're the only girl for me." He said sweetly. "Plus everyone other than you and Celeste thinks I'm insane. And I'm not going after Celeste for any reason."_

_"Well, that's good to hear." Sian smiled as she grabbed Jacks hand and dragged him into the center of the square, "Now come on! Its the Harvest Festival, lets dance." She excitedly squealed. Jack once again laughed as he let himself be dragged into the overcrowded square._

_The memory sped through Jack and Sian dancing and mingling as the sun faded behind the horizon. It came to a halt to show Jack walking up and whispering something in Sian's ear. Sian looked back at the group of girls she was previously engaging in conversation with and excused herself. She turned and Jack grabbed her hand and dragged her through the crowded square to the edge of town. He slowed his fast pace when they entered the woods._

_"I know you don't like crowds, but why so eager to get away?" Sian asked as she fell into step next to him. Jacks only response was a mischievous grin that caused her stomach to lurch. "Jack I don't like when you get that expression." She stated slowly._

_Jack laughed at that before letting go of her hand as they reached the lake. Sian stopped, confused, and looked towards Jack who now held two pairs of ice skates. A smile slid onto her face as realization dawned on her. She gladly accepted the skates before sitting on the snow covered ground and strapping them on. Jack did the same before walking over and helping Sian to her feet. _

_He didn't drop her hand even as he led the way over to the frozen water and they stared staking. A peaceful comfortable silence filled the air between the two. The light tones of the festivals music quietly flitted through the trees. The music reaching the two figures in a whisper of happy wishes and high hopes. _

_The comfortable peace was broken when Jack spun so he was facing the raven haired girl in front of him and he brought them to a halt. He took a deep fortifying breath before looking into the endless blue eyes before him. "Sian," He spoke with a hitch in his voice. Sian gave him a look that told him not be nervous and to say what he needs to say. "Sian, I have known you for as long as I can remember, and you have always been a huge annoyance that never forgets to remind me that I'm an idiot." Both let out a light laugh at the comment, "But, despite the fact that I'm an idiot who almost kills himself every other day, you've stuck with me through thick and thin, and it has cause me to fall in love with you." He took one last deep breath before falling to one knee and pulling a little box out of his pocket. He took Sian's hand in his own, "Sian, will you continue to be a huge annoyance that always points out my stupidity?" He asked. "And more importantly... Will you marry me?" He asked as he opened the little box to reveal the ring he had made earlier._

_By now, Sian was in tears as she nodded and choked out a "Yes" the largest smile ever spread over Jacks face as he took the ring and slid it onto her left hand. He hastily stood and clutched his, now fiancé, in a gentle hug. Sian buried her face in Jacks shoulder as he kissed the top of her head. They remained in that embrace for what felt like hours before separating and heading back to the party._

"Huh, well would you look at that." Bunny mumbled before slapping Jack on the shoulder, "Boys got more game than we thought." He and north laughed at the comment as Jack glared at them. He pointed his staff towards the two and froze their mouths shut.

"Ah, there, now its finally quite." He said as he looked back at the memories.

_The memories once again had sped up to show Jack and Sian telling everyone and then them planning the event. The memories stopped at one Jack remembered. _

_Emma was dragging him out the door and towards the lake. Jack had skates thrown over his shoulder. His mother stood at the door telling them to be careful. _

_"We will." Jack said as Emma continued to pull him away._

_Sian's voice sounded from the door as well, "You better. I don't want you to have a broken leg on our wedding day." She shouted with a smile on her face._

_"The weddings in three days away, love. I'll have time to heal." He shouted back before Emma dragged him away._

_The memory skipped to the brother and sister on the lake. Jack had his skates off and Emma was standing completely still about five feet away from him. "Jack, I'm scared." She said with a quivering voice. _

_"I know, I know." Jack said trying to calm her down. "But you don't need to be, you're gonna be fine. We're gonna have a little fun instead." He said._

_"No we're not."_

_"Would I trick you?"_

_"Yes! You're always playing tricks."_

_Jack laughed, "Alright, but not this time. We're gonna play hopscotch, like we do everyday. It's as simple as one... two... whoa." He acted as if he was about to fall, Emma laughed. "Three. okay, now it's your turn." He said grabbing the stick that was next to him. "One..." Emma moved her body a little, the ice started to crack more. "Two..." Jack said as he reached the stick out towards her. "Three!" He yelled catching her around the waist and flinging her to where he was standing. The force caused him to slid into the thin area. They looked at each other and laughed. Jack stood and made to walk over to her, but then the ice broke. _

_Jack plunged into the cold water the last thing he heard was his sisters frantic screams of his name._

The guardians were thrown from the memory. They all looked at Jack to see tears forming in his eyes. "I, I know that I had a sister, but I was engaged." He said, the new information crashing down on him. "I died three days before my own wedding, and I didn't even know that she existed."

"But why would Manny hide that from you?" Tooth asked. "I mean sure it was not exactly the happiest memory, but still."

A crash was heard from behind them and they all turned to see none other than Manny himself. He held a look of anger and worry his eyes darted between Jack and the tooth canister he held in his hand. "What have you done?!" He asked horrified. "You've unleashed _Her_!" He shouted at them.

* * *

**Who's her? Why does Manny care? What does Jack seeing his memories have to do with any of it? Well my friends this isn't the end o the journey for Jack and it certainly isn't the end for Sian. What do I mean by that? Well the answer to all of these questions will be shown in the next book. Unfortuantly because I'm me, that might not come out for a while... I'm kidding. I will be posting the next chapter by Wednesday. I hope you enjoyed this story and I would love for you to review it.**

**The Freak is out of here for the last time, Bye**


	6. New Story Warning

**HI! I am here to tell everyone that the first chapter to the next book is up! I couldn't really wait until Wednesday to get it out there, so you got it now. Go ahead and read the next book: Lady of the Lake: Book Two- Rewritten**


End file.
